Advances in technology and engineering have allowed designers and manufacturers to offer more electronic devices to consumers. Often times, the designers and/or the manufacturers utilize electronic design automation (EDA), also referred to as electronic computer-aided design (ECAD), throughout the design of an electronic device. EDA represents as a category of software applications available to designers and manufacturers for designing the electronic device. Many software applications are available to design, to simulate, to analyze, and to verify the electronic device before fabrication onto an integrated circuit (IC) or semiconductor substrate. Conventional software applications to design the electronic device utilize a high-level software language at a register-transfer level (RTL) to develop a software implementation of analog and/or digital circuitry of the electronic device. These conventional software applications translate the high-level software language into a conventional electronic architectural design by interconnecting many conventional standard cells from among a conventional predefined library of standard cells to form the analog and/or digital circuitry of the electronic device onto the IC or semiconductor substrate. Conventionally, larger standard cells from among the conventional predefined library of standard cells are placed onto the IC or semiconductor substrate before smaller standard cells from among the conventional predefined library of standard cells leaving less real estate available for placement of these smaller standard cells onto the IC or semiconductor substrate. Consequentially, the IC or semiconductor substrate is often expanded to enlarge the real estate available for placement of these smaller standard cells onto the IC or semiconductor substrate. This expansion of the IC or semiconductor substrate increases real estate occupied by the analog and/or digital circuitry of the electronic device.